


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風葬》轉．其壹

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《風葬》轉．其壹

─轉．其壹─

01.

無論一個村子，或者更廣泛些地說，一個聚落，它的所在位置是多麼偏遠，交通是多麼不方便，本身的規模又是多麼小或者分佈型態是多麼零散，大抵還是需要有個類似於「聚會活動中心」這樣的地方，供居民們聚在一起，交換各種或大或小或真或假的消息，談談自己與他人的人生，聯絡聯絡感情。  
而能扛起這份重責大任的場所，在西方國家，大多是酒館或者教堂。在東方國家則不脫兩處：寺廟、學校。

冷雨寒風交織的十二月，山腳下的汪洋波伏不定，山巒之間也有厚重的一抹白緩緩漫淌。當此時，地勢的差異就顯現了出來，循著一大片面海山坡所開展的前山村或許還能在一波波霧氣的流動間隙找到喘口氣的機會，三面環山、棲居谷地的後山村就只能沉默地承受被霧海滅頂的宿命。  
下午三點，透過小學教室的門窗望出去，天色昏暗得更像是傍晚。操場明明不大，卻見不到場邊的滑梯與鞦韆，見不到滑梯邊上那棵晚紅的楓樹，ㄇ字型校舍的左右兩翼同樣隱沒在了霧中。本來平凡無奇的一個小學操場，彷彿變作了《寂靜嶺》的舞台。  
彷彿，代表並非真實。  
事實上，這幅畫面並不寂靜。儘管除了白霧的流轉，基本看不見任何能移動的東西，霧中時不時還是會傳出一些聲響。最多的是桌椅的碰撞，夾雜一兩句大人的呼喊指揮和童聲喧嘩。  
吳邪收回目光，轉向自身所在的教室。這個約莫五六十平米大的空間倒真是安靜，迅速掃視台下，不過寥寥十套桌椅，坐在上頭的每一個學生都正專心地與面前的美術作品奮戰，獨獨黎簇沒有任何動作，愣愣地望著窗外。比起待在五年級教室裡上課，估計他更願意加入六年級學生搬桌椅扛器材佈置晚會會場的行列。  
幾步過去一看，擱在男孩桌上的兩張明信片已經不是空白，一張畫的是獅子岩山以及隨風飄舞的大片芒花，另一張畫的是小雜貨鋪子後方的籃球場，幾個小小的人影在場上投球。構圖不錯，只是與完工都還有著一段距離。  
略感安慰之餘，吳邪沒忘記拿手指輕敲兩下桌緣。見黎簇回神，先提醒他一句別發呆了抓緊時間，話畢視線一轉，掃過他身後的空桌，不由又低聲問道：「楊好怎麼沒來學校？生病了嗎？」

男孩一面搖頭表示不知情，一面重新拿起色鉛筆，塗了兩筆，冷不丁地甩出一句：「跑馬拉松去了。」

「關鍵字」一出，教室裡的寧靜立馬被打破。蘇萬一下像給針扎了屁股似的蹦起來，伸手捲袖子作勢要揍人。而其他在場者，包含吳邪，全都不由自主地笑出聲音。  
那是前些時日發生的一起搞笑事件：倒楣催的蘇萬小盆友在上學途中遭遇一幫惡犬攔路，那天上午有體育課，大概是他媽媽按慣例給他準備了當點心的滷雞腿實在太香了，狗群死死地追著他不肯罷休。而他驚慌之下也忘了棄腿保腿，只是背過身子慌不擇路地一陣狂跑，越跑越遠，越遠越緊張，越緊張就越跑，據說還爬了樹、趟了水、滾了草叢、鑽了礦洞……等他終於頂著一副比狗還累的慘相爬進校門，他的同班同學們已經嘻嘻哈哈地收拾好了體育器材──沒錯，體育課結束了。翻翻書包，險些引發血案的雞腿不知去向，大概還是在慌亂中落在了某處，祭了狗兒們的五臟廟。  
你跑馬拉松去啦？從此這話就成了後山村小學生之間的流行語，問候挖苦玩笑互怼，全時段全場合通用。  
虧得「吳老師」多少仍有些自覺，自知此時身負著維持課堂秩序的重責大任，笑了兩聲就趕緊收住，拍拍手讓小鬼頭們也安分下來，繼續完成各自的美術作品。自己接著繞過教室邊上成堆擺放的花花綠綠表演服裝與道具，往角落裡那套專供科任老師放東西休息的空桌椅走去。  
也太巧，更該說太不巧了！他邊走邊搖頭，心說這個楊好，早不請假晚不請假，偏偏挑今兒個學校辦晚會，全班都得留校上台做表演的日子請假，以後是別想從他們梁灣老師那兒討到好果子吃了。  
山上學校的學生人數本來就緊巴巴的，觀光發展得相對落後的後山村比起前山村又更「拮据」一些，每個年級只一個班，每個班撐死了也不超過十個學生。每逢表演活動或者校際比賽，山腳鎮子裡的學校是各年級各班精挑細選派代表，這兒不僅要全體總動員，一個學生還得抵三個用。好比今晚的表演會，五年級的節目是唱歌跳舞外加女孩子吹笛子男孩子打鼓，而且每人都有一段Solo，如今遍插茱萸少一人，梁灣大概得親自下海了。隨便應付應付可不成，村子裡平時娛樂少，婆婆媽媽們不知有多期待這個聚在一塊兒給自家孩子加油鼓勁順道家長里短熱鬧一把的機會。  
更遑論楊好平素便是個愛惹事的主兒，這半個月尤其變本加厲，儼然成了一號小刺頭，甚至跟一向要好的黎簇都打了一架。  
唉，怪不得梁灣今天臉色難看，自己還錯怪人家的大姨媽了……

直到拉開椅子的那一刻，吳邪腦子裡仍在跑火車，琢磨著小刺頭對戰小辣椒，到底該替誰點蠟？  
可等他坐定了，讓冰涼的安靜包圍全身，很快，活躍的思緒便蟄伏下來。好像只一個不留神，屋外盤桓的霧氣就隨著呼吸滲透了他的意識，覆蓋了某些東西。  
然後，以好幾支色鉛筆摩擦紙面製造的細碎沙沙聲為襯底，耳邊響起了一段話。下午這兩堂美術課開始時，他站在講台上說出來的話，算是一段創作引導吧。

──想像一下，你有個朋友，感情很好的朋友，可他住在很遠很遠的地方，你們見不到面。  
如果能寄一張明信片給他，你會告訴他什麼呢？  
什麼是現在的你最想讓他知道，跟他分享的？也許是你住在怎樣的地方，也可能是你每天上學放學途中都看得到的風景、你最喜歡的遊戲、新買的玩具……

身前的桌面上並列著幾張手繪風景明信片，梁灣的代課請託來得突然，犧牲幾小時睡眠急急趕出來的圖畫稱不上精緻，但作為給小學生的示範是綽綽有餘：狹窄而蜿蜒的階梯路，毗連的黑屋頂矮房子，掛滿燈籠的老茶樓，蜷在廢墟牆頭曬太陽的三花貓……  
怔怔地垂眸凝視它們，眉眼間隱約浮現幾許掙扎與猶豫。如此好一會兒，又抬眼環視一圈教室裡每一個正低頭奮鬥的身影，他輕而長地吸進一口氣，像是下了什麼決心，右手拿起擱在一旁的筆，左手迅速將其中兩張明信片翻了個面。

 

02.

傍晚五點一刻，天色是墨染的黑，視界是渾沌的白。風停了，冷雨不止，依舊那樣淅瀝淅瀝地飄灑，並非傾盆卻也難以無視。當著濕氣浸染，靜定不流動的霧哪裡像是輕飄飄的懸浮水滴？分明就是一大團溼透了的沉重棉絮。  
表演晚會展開在即，家住得較近的村人們開始三三兩兩地徒步前來。小小的學校燈火通明，操場邊上的幾棵樹也難得地被掛上了長串彩燈。不確定燈光可以發散出去多遠，此時此夜，映射在眼裡的所有室外畫面都難逃過分誇張的柔焦處理。  
吳邪冒著雨跨出校門，縮著脖子一路小跑地下了一道緩坡，在盤山公路邊煞住腳，確定了暫時沒車子經過，趕緊竄進座落於公路另一側的客運候車亭。顧不得拍拂掉臉頰瀏海沾上的水珠，匆匆打外套口袋裡掏出手機，摁亮。看清了螢幕顯示的時間，當即長出一口氣。  
還好還好，來得及，時間有的是！  
凝神細聽，確實，下山方向路段杳無聲息，雨霧沉定。  
串連前山、後山兩個村落的兩線道公路一貫曲折難行，尤以後山小學周邊一段為甚。學校圍牆就緊鄰著一個坡度極陡的大轉彎，天氣好時倒還好，可一旦遇上濃霧，不管上山下山，駛入彎道的車子都無法預先瞧見另一頭的狀況。要想在這樣的天色裡及時攔住剛剛轉出彎道的客運車，耳力可是十分之重要。對，單單準時來等車是不夠的，你得留神聽，聽那逐漸接近的汽車引擎聲，聽輪胎重重地滾過凹凸不平的路面，提前在站牌底下把攔車動作盡量誇張地擺出來──說句大實話，再沒有誰敢比人不生地太熟的客運車司機們更視限速為無物了，大雨大霧未必阻止得了他們。而若不留神放跑了這一班車，下一班車經過將是三個小時之後的事──歷經約莫兩小時的小學代課初體驗，與小鬼頭相處的耐性額度已暫告用罄，吳邪對繼續留下來參加表演晚會徹底失去了興趣。另一方面，他也不是那麼願意與梁灣共處。好商量不計較並不能跟缺心眼畫等號，對於年輕貌美的梁老師近期頻頻向他拉關係示好的真正目的，他心裡可是明鏡似的。  
昏黑的候車亭裡沒有燈，沒有第二個人。不知不覺又起風了，滿山流竄的寒氣透過開在亭子裡側的窗洞汩汩地流淌，一波推送著一波，刺得人後脖子發涼。大約得等上快十分鐘，有必要取個暖啊！如此想著，吳邪倚著候車亭的柱子，往隨身的包裡翻找幾下，出乎意料，竟然沒在固定的隔層裡找到菸和打火機。一愣過後，會過意來，不由暗罵某人一句霸道。不死心地再往其他隔層摸索，確實沒有。最終，指尖觸及並取出的，是早前在五年級教室裡讓他挑出的那兩張手繪風景明信片。  
現如今，兩張明信片背面都被他寫上了幾行字，只是一張還有完整的收件人名與地址，貼上郵票投進郵筒就能寄出去，另一張有人名，沒有地址。  
端詳著它們，再一次，他的神情起了變化，一樣又透出掙扎猶豫。不一樣的是，這回的情緒剛一顯形，立即僵凝在了臉上。  
同一時間，刷！後頸寒毛根根豎起。  
他猛地扭頭看向身後。

窗洞外，一張蒼白的人臉木愣愣地看著他。

剎那間襲來的巨大驚嚇感如有實質，劈頭蓋臉，冰冷尖銳，逼得他毛孔炸開，頭皮緊縮，血液彷如凝結。張開了嘴巴，第一秒，聲帶卻是罷工的。  
第二秒，喊聲響徹小亭子，「我靠！」強烈的吃驚，但少了恐懼。  
吳邪發現，自己其實認識這張臉。  
「沈瓊！妳怎麼在這？」  
他邊喊邊衝出候車亭，三步併作兩步地跑到屋後。身穿小學體育服的女孩果真站在屋簷落下的陰影裡，或許是為了躲雨，或許是為了透過窗洞窺看校門，又或許是為了某個只有她自個兒明白的原由，整個人以一種極其不自然的方式貼在了牆面上。  
伸長了手一把跩住她的胳臂，就聽她低喃一句：「啊，穿過去了。」  
吳邪沒理會這話，他的腦細胞不知已給嚇死了多少。拽著女孩回到亭子裡，把她按坐在候車石椅上。匆忙一陣打量，人應該沒受傷，臉上有些泥灰，估計是在牆上蹭的，於是從口袋裡掏出紙巾，同時一迭聲地問道：「怎麼回事？你們這會兒不應該都在教室裡做準備嗎？一個人站在這種地方，妳想嚇死誰呀？」砰咚砰咚！飽受驚嚇的小心臟仍在胸腔裡狂跳。  
這女孩名叫沈瓊，蘇萬的同班同學，也是他走在學霸路上的唯一對手。今天以前，吳邪並不認識她，但多多少少聽蘇萬提起過她的事。  
甭選了，蠟燭就點給梁灣了。班上的小刺頭不合作，乖乖牌也跟人玩起了躲貓貓，到底今兒個什麼黃道吉日？  
「來，把臉擦擦乾淨，我送妳回教室去。」

沈瓊聞言，哇一聲大哭起來，「不回去！我明明沒撒謊！」

「我、我沒說妳……妳別哭……別哭……」  
可憐吳邪剛剛才痛失大量腦細胞，現在又不曉得要被嚇掉幾根頭髮。難道自己等車的方式不對？這究竟什麼神展開？不過是答應了梁灣幫她代兩堂美術課，為什麼就變成這樣了？  
見小姑娘真哭開了，眼淚鼻涕糊了滿臉，他禁不住扭頭朝校門方向望去，無奈沒瞧見哪位靠譜的救星降臨，只辨出影影綽綽的幾道人影子，貌似正聚在校門邊上聊天，沒誰留意到公路另一側候車亭裡邊的情況。  
稍微一尋思，算了，這當口喊人過來也未必合適，搞不好還添亂。倒不如就讓沈瓊先哭一哭，哭夠了自然會冷靜下來。五年級，再怎樣說也是高年級生了，總不至於哭到滿地打滾吧？  
美術課結束後有一段打掃衛生的時間，說不定她在那時候跟某個人吵了一架。也搞不好是學習壓力大，幼小的心靈終於承受不住了，需要躲起來發洩一下。如果事後證明是蘇萬惹的她，哼哼……

打定了主意，吳邪索性在沈瓊身邊坐下來，靜靜地等待哭聲消停。  
客運車？罷了罷了，隨緣了。  
呼應著山風──也指不定是海風，坐在亭子裡的他暫時無法辨認風的來向，水霧織就的白色簾幕飄擺不定。霧氣貌似開始散了，至少能見度從憋死人的不足十米提高到了約莫三十米。又有不少人說說笑笑地走進了對面的小學校門，然後開來了兩輛車，當中一輛再顯眼不過了，蘇萬老爹的風騷小吉普，別無分號。  
正琢磨著要不要起身過去打聲招呼，女孩幽幽的話音入了耳。  
「吳老師，你也看不見，你跟他們都一樣……為什麼就只有我能看見？」  
沒有過長的停頓，她只是抽抽噎噎地換了口氣，隨即又說了下去。假如這不是她第一次開口傾訴同樣的話題，過往的經驗想必已讓她放棄了等待答案。  
「大家都看不到，所以不相信我，都說我胡思亂想，說我愛編故事嚇唬人。我剛才明明什麼都沒講，他們也笑話我……」  
不是一切疑問都能找到解答。  
所以真正需要的不是答案，是一個排解情緒的出口。  
「不公平！我說的都是真的啊！二樓圖書室後面的牆壁裡真的站著一個穿著奇怪衣服的老爺爺，他不喜歡我們班的男生，太吵了。煮飯阿姨肩膀上真的坐著兩個小嬰兒，他們身上有一種很像是牛奶的味道。有時候我送午餐餐具回廚房，之後就會在教室裡聞到那種味道，因為他們會跟著我跑出來。我們念四年級的時候來的那個老師，他背後一直有一個灰色的女生，有時候只是跟著他，有時候會直接趴到他背上。然後老師就會說他今天身體不太舒服，說教室裡好冷，叫大家把窗戶都關上……」

吳邪沉默地聽著，保持望向校門口的姿勢，視線卻沒了焦點。伴隨入耳的描述，腦海裡先是閃過幾幅莫名所以的畫面，又倏忽冒出蘇萬對他描述沈瓊時，最後做出的古怪表情。  
原來如此，總算明白男孩那抽筋一樣的表情所要傳遞的意思了。  
這個沈瓊，擁有所謂的「陰陽眼」，看得到徘徊於人世的鬼魂。  
等等！那麼說來，她是不是能夠……  
一瞬，一念，一個陡然萌生的想法不受控地在心中膨脹起來。  
荒謬無稽。理所應當。  
他不自覺捏緊了莫名汗濕的雙掌，絲毫沒有察覺到，身旁的女孩一面說著話，一面不斷地用眼角餘光觀察他的反應。  
「吳老師，我跟你說，你以後來我們學校，最好不要再去走圖書室旁邊的樓梯。萬一不小心走了，記得離牆壁遠一點，靠著扶手走比較好……」  
分明仍帶哭腔，沈瓊的嘴角卻有微小的上揚。漸漸的，口中吐出的一字一句，染上了以她的年紀閱歷尚不具能耐掩飾的期望與急切。  
你不能給我答案，你看不到我看到的世界，但你跟其他人不一樣，是願意相信我的，是吧？  
那麼，一點點，就只一點點也好。讓我把我所感受到的恐懼、焦慮與困擾，把我所承受的痛苦壓力，分給你。  
「也不要太靠近圍牆邊那棵大榕樹喔，如果一定得經過，你就快快走過去，別抬頭往上看。那邊的姊姊比較兇，她的臉是綠色的……」  
聽了這些，你會害怕嗎？往後一個人走在路上，經過黑漆漆的地方，你會變得有些提心吊膽、疑神疑鬼的吧？  
希望你會，不然這世界多不公平！  
「綠色的最兇了，我最害怕他們。他們通常是跟在一些開得特別快的車子後面，有時候一次就來好幾個，一直一直跟著車子跑。還有……」

「沈瓊。」  
當女孩從繪聲繪色的描述中醒回神，唯一聽眾已改變了姿勢，半蹲半跪在她身前。  
也在她回神的那一刻，夜霧騷動，開往前山的客運車挾著巨大的陰影，幽靈一般自視野中快速駛過。  
「沈瓊，妳看著我，看仔細了。」  
吳邪感覺得到四肢的顫抖，壓抑不了的顫抖。持續被捏緊的雙手已然麻木。從腳底到頭頂都是冰冷，沉重黏稠的冰冷。尤其是後背，彷彿憑空冒出了一隻手，腐爛得僅存白骨的指尖輕易劃開了他的背脊，將寒意灌注其中，吋吋往下。  
有一個問題，他知道自己必須問。儘管他不能確定，自己是不是真的有辦法面對答案。  
「我背後有什麼？」

一愣過後，女孩的目光依言往他背後移去，很快地又移回來看看他，然後又飄出去。當空逡巡了一圈，秀氣的眉毛蹙了起來，視焦停格於虛空中的某處，表情寫上猶疑，似乎望見了一幅難以表述的畫面。  
嘴唇動了動，沒發出聲音。  
再一次收回視線，再一次投出，忽然，泛紅帶淚的眼瞳像遭受刺激般瞠大。

吳邪咬住下唇。這個瞬間，有什麼在胸口碎裂了，無法言說的疼痛幾乎要捏碎他的心臟。  
懷著等待宣判的心情，等來沈瓊一聲誇張的驚呼。

「啊！楊好！他怎麼被前山村的警察哥哥送回來了？」

 

03.

雨停霧散，無盡延伸的黑幕鋪過夜空，也將山巒與大海填滿。天上的星辰，山間的燈光、海面的漁火，一齊在水洗過的凜冽空氣中閃耀。  
一盞一盞，橘黃色路燈光接力勾勒出一條環山而上的路。一輛既沒鳴笛也沒開警燈的警車沿路上行，接連轉過幾個暴露感極大的彎口，再來是一座被野狗佔據的觀景小涼亭，前方出現一片嶙峋的山壁。乍看沒有路了，然而車頭貼著幾塊如野獸利齒般齜出的大岩石一轉，立即又駛入一條勉強能容一輛車通過的泥土小路。幾百米的曲折顛簸而後，於一座小廟邊的平台停下。  
顯然是為了避免造成不必要的驚擾，警車駕駛馬上就熄了火，滅了大燈。  
副駕座上，吳邪看了眼手機螢幕顯示的一串地址，一手推開車門，「我下去找，小哥你──」  
「跟著我。」駕駛座上的悶油瓶沒等他把話講完，逕自開門下車。

平台很小，外沿砌有一圈及腰高的矮牆，又被樹叢密密地圍繞。一旁的小廟冷冷清清，廟門前的大香爐裡，寥寥幾點火星一明一滅。  
猛一看又是前去無路，壓抑陰沉。但只消找到矮牆邊角那個極不起眼的小豁口，走下一道坡，穿過某戶人家黑咕隆咚的庭院，再拐兩個彎，視界便截然不同。  
隨著步伐的持續邁出，一幅典型的盆地景致跳入眼簾，藏身於後山山谷一隅的小溪谷。石階路自腳下往前延伸，呼應著地勢的起起伏伏，先是下行一段，經過一座小石橋，接著迂迂迴迴地向上爬高。階梯兩側毗連而建的老房子各有其樣貌，有些是平房，有些是兩層或三層高的小樓，有些附帶著門廊露台，也有些基本就等同廢墟了。可因為每一棟都覆著標誌性的黑屋頂，凌亂中自有一種獨特的和諧感。雨剛停不久，當著路燈的照射，水氣浸潤的石階石牆竟都似摻上了細且薄的一層金粉。亮著燈的窗戶所透出的也無一不是柔暖的色調。淙淙水聲入耳，山溪輕盈奔淌。  
真正意義的山窮水盡疑無路，柳暗花明又一村。  
快步穿行其中，吳邪並未費力去辨認那些隱藏於屋簷陰影下的門牌，沒必要。既然悶油瓶要帶路，他就完全沒理由不信不聽，至多是暗暗咋舌：明明是前山的警察，連後山某個小學生家住哪兒都知道，管區真夠寬的！  
腳步在石階路的最低處止住，悶油瓶沒有過橋，佇足打量幾眼鄰近的幾幢屋子，旋即又開步走向其中之一，抬手叩響門扉。  
他也沒有比對門牌號碼。

這是山村裡最最傳統的建築樣式，灰石牆，黑屋頂，純粹的遮風擋雨之所，不帶任何具裝飾性的設計。牆面蔓延的青苔與屋簷探頭的雜草已然與建物本身融為了一體。屋廊狹窄得僅容一人轉身，廊下懸掛的燈籠盡責地亮著，然而紅紙與流蘇都褪了色，寄託於其上的美好祈願不知多久之前就揮散在了雨裡霧裡。對開的兩扇格子木門貌似脆弱，門扉上的斑駁痕跡卻昭示了它們的堅強與它們所見證的悠長。  
稍待片刻，門後傳出由遠及近的緩慢腳步聲，門扉緩慢地滑開。  
吳邪立即自覺地上前，對應門者微微一鞠躬，笑道：「婆婆您好，打擾您了，我是……我是楊好班上的代課老師。」

來人是楊好的奶奶，花白且稀疏的髮，身形佝僂削瘦，估摸著有七八十的歲數了。聞聲先一愣，推高了老花眼鏡看了眼兩名來客，目光在身穿警服的悶油瓶身上多停了小半秒，隨後拉回來，對著吳邪笑道：「老師您好，快請進來坐。」邊說邊側過身子，讓出通路。  
門後那個應該是客廳的空間有點暗，沒有多少大傢俱。

「不敢當不敢當，您喊我小吳就好。是這樣的，婆婆，楊好他們學校今晚有個活動，每一個班都要上台表演節目，您聽他說過這回事吧？可是啊，楊好今早出門上學的時候，忘了帶上他的表演服，現在又忙著幫老師佈置場地呢，走不開身，因為他個子長得高，力氣也大嘛。我們就來替他跑這一趟，把表演服拿了送過去。他說東西就擱在他房間門口，您能幫忙找找嗎？」  
闡述合情合理，遺憾並非百分百的真實。  
有時候，對一個人說謊，是為了不給她造成困擾。在吳邪以為，面前這位一臉滄桑且慈祥的老婦人應當要知道她一手拉拔大的孫子今天逃了課鬧了事打了架這會兒正在學校接受梁灣所施予的愛的懲罰，但不認為現在是合適的時機，自己也絕非告知這訊息的合適人選。  
幸好婆婆沒有多問，笑著搖了搖頭，念叨了一句這孩子又健忘了，早上才提醒過他的，回身便把楊好的表演服給找了出來。花花綠綠的衣服讓男孩裝在一只灰撲撲的塑料袋裡，袋口隨便打了個結，儼然是一包垃圾──完全反映了那小子內心的真實想法。  
吳邪接過，迅速確認了沒落下什麼，正待道謝，忽聽婆婆又道出一句：「好多年沒見你了。」  
狐疑地抬眸，沒再對上本來落在他臉上的視線。那道目光被投向了那個沉默地站在他身後的人。  
「想想那個時候……能夠看到你現在這樣子，真好。」  
眼神、語氣，淡淡的懷想，滿滿的欣慰。  
「你媽媽地下有知，也會開心的。」

定定地迎上婆婆的注視，悶油瓶的表情變了。更準確地說，改變的是他的眼神。本來淡然的黑眸翻起了一些波瀾，不是哀傷也不是迷茫，是因著言語的無形牽引，在倏忽瞬目之間，望見了一些久遠以前的故事。  
埋藏得很深很深，卻絕不會遺忘的故事。  
「謝謝。」沒有笑，但唇角線條確實柔和了些許，「您保重。」

 

04.

夜深霧重，所以瞻前顧後，茫然失措。  
可即便雲開霧散，你難道就真看得清？

是誰，在你背後？


End file.
